


Rebuilding the Fallen Blade

by Vex (lokisolo)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisolo/pseuds/Vex
Summary: Kylo Ren inspects his lightsaber and contemplates the events that had led to its near-destruction.





	

On the floor of a darkened chamber lay the carefully arranged pieces of a weapon crafted from ancient design. None encroached upon this private ceremony but for a singular beam of artificial lighting cast from above, illuminating the unmarried components of tempered steel and cracked red crystal with cold indifference.

  
  
Kylo Ren, kneeling and covered only from the waist down, furrowed his brow as he examined the individual parts of the lightsaber for signs of damage. The fiery blade had been extinguished when the scavenger from Jakku had driven it into the snowy ground of Starkiller Base – a temporary malfunction that had corrected itself with time, but worth a closer inspection by its wielder.

  
  
_She did this,_ he thought with a mixture of disbelief and admiration. The reminder was then pushed aside, a mere distraction upon which he refused to dwell.

  
  
Dark waves of hair curtained the young man’s face as he investigated the flawed crystal that powered the instrument of war – noting its imbalance and resilience alike as he traced it with an almost reverent hesitation. Discovering nothing that should inspire concern, he began to refit each specimen into its respective place, his hands working with an effortless and instinctual precision born of practice.

  
  
Ren activated the reconstructed weapon with a simple touch of some unseen switch on its hilt, the crimson beam and its two lesser vents of energy shooting forth with unwavering obedience to its master’s whim. He leapt into a defensive position, the lean muscles of his bare back and shoulders pulling taut as he swept the ignited blade from varying angles with a feline grace.

  
  
Satisfied only after a series of experimental swings, and panting slightly, he shut off the lightsaber. Confident that it would not fail him again, he placed it onto his belt.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [puzzleprompts](http://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/) community on livejournal.


End file.
